Kiss & TellJemi Oneshot
by CryingInsideOut
Summary: This is my first time uploading something here. Becca introduced me to this site. Gotta love her. So this is a JEMI one-shot. I love that couple, so I'm gonna use Jemi as my first posting thingy. Kay, enjoy.


Kiss and Tell

Jemi One Shot

**Beginning notes:**

**My first upload here goes to Jemi cause I love this couple so much, whether they're together or not. (: I'll eventually be uploading series and stuff like that, so it won't just be one-shots. (: T****his first one-shot goes to Becca cause she introduced me to make an account here. :D Love you Becca! xxx** Enjoy.

"Oh crap! I needa pee really badly!" I jumped up and down really fast.

"Go pee!" All three brothers yelled at the same time.

"No! It's starting soon! And I don't want to be late and people will say that I'm such a diva cause I'll arrive fashionably late!" I winced. I felt like I was gonna burst soon.

"Just go! We'll start when you come back." Kevin Jonas nudged me.

"But you'll be late and your fans will be mad!" I continued to jump up and down and jiggle around on my black gladiator 7 inch high heels.

"It's better than you peeing in your pants." Nick Jonas raised his eyebrows at me. And the last brother chuckled as he watched me hoping up and down like a bunny.

"Shut up Joe!" I growled and bounced on one leg to another.

"Mmmm. Water." Joe teased me as he took a gulp from his water bottle. My eyes widened and I gulped.

"Shit!" I screamed and quickly ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. When I came back 3 minutes later, they were still cracking up hard. I rolled my eyes at them. I smacked each and every one of them until they stopped laughing and glared at me.

"Let's do this!" I smiled wide. I guess you can say I was excited to talk to our fans about Camp Rock 2 and our upcoming music and side projects. I quickly walked over to the laptop set up and smiled sweetly infront of the webcam and used my hand to cover the lense. I laughed as the fans were going crazy about how they heard us talking, how the Jonas Brothers are always late to live chats. They typed my name in caps as I appeared on their screens and told me to say hi to them. Some even said "finally they're here". I giggled again and they quickly spammed the chat box with stuff like "I HEAR DEMI!" or "DEMIIIIIIIII!" and even some stuff like how their states loved me.

"Come on Demi." Joe laughed and walked over to me. He took my hand that covered the lense and unblocked them. He bent down and smiled at the camera. I quickly pulled my hands out of Joe's warm hand as soon as I felt a tingly feeling. Something like a spark. I shook my head and sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"Dems. Come here!" Joe patted the space next to him and I laughed my stupid loud obnoxious laugh and walked over to Joe.

"Hello everyone!" Kevin exclaimed and waved to the people.

"Can you guys hear us?" Nick asked and bent forward to check the comments.

"They can't hear us?" Nick asked no one in particular.

"Maybe we should fix our mics." I fiddled around with the mini microphone attached to the collar of my black leather jacket.

"How about now?" I asked. They said yes, so the others fixed their mics too.

"Cool. So we wanted to do this chat cause well, we wanted to fill you guys in our lives." Joe started out and played with his hands while looking down.

"Yeah, so..." Kevin took over and I didn't pay attention. I stared down at my fingers and started to pick at my black nail polish. I heard Joe chuckle and I looked up at him and smiled. He stared back at me.

"Demi?" Nick called my name.

"What?" I broke away from Joe's trance and looked over at Nick.

"Any side projects?" He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"Well," I laughed loudly and nervously.

"We're gonna be filming CR2 and-"

"We said that." Kevin smirked at me too. I blushed hard.

"Uh. Okay. So there's a uhm. There's gonna be a season 2 for my Disney Channel sit com Sonny With A Chance and it's going to be even funnier than last season." I glanced at Joe out of the corner of my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"And uhhh. We have added some music into the show and uhhhhh." I stuttered and flipped my hair out of my face.

"Ow." Kevin, who sat next to me, winced when my hair whacked him.

"Sorry Kev!" I laughed.

"Uhm. Well. I guess that's it. Oh wait! New episodes of Sonny With A Chance will be on Sundays! Don't forget!" I grinned and gave the laptop screen a thumbs up.

"Joe?" I cleared my throat and stared at him.

"Well, like what my brothers said, everything's going to be amazing. With CR2 filming again and meeting the cast all over again." He grinned happily.

"Okay. So a fan asked us if any of us are in a relationship right now. And am I planning on getting married to my girlfriend." Kevin squinted his eyes as he tried to read the screen's small words.

"Well, Danielle and I are perfectly happy right now and we would definately like to get married someday. Nick?" Kevin smiled proudly that a fan asked him how he and Danielle are doing.

"Not at the moment. I'm busy with my new band Nick J. and the Administration for love right now. But I hopefully will be able to uhm. Find my true love like how Kev found Dani. Demi?" He chuckled.

"Nooooo. Not at the moment. I've, you know. Had a lot of breakups before and that's where most of all my songs get their meaning from. And I don't really feel up to the mood to date anyone unless I'm really comfortable with him. I would like a boyfriend who can be my best friend and help me get over the bad times in life. I would actually just like a simple guy who can make me feel better even if I'm in one of my worst moods ever. Joe?" I shrugged.

"Am I in a relationship right now. Let's see." He pretended to think as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's find out." He smirked at the monitor and I raised my eyebrows. He grabbed my face and kissed me passionately. My eyes widened and I didn't know how to react, but it felt so right. I closed my eyes and gave him a soft peck back.

"Woah." I heard Kevin and Nick say and we both pulled away. I covered my mouth in shock, but I was really smiling behind my hand.

"So what are we Dem?" Joe smirked at me. That kiss felt so right. Out of all the boyfriends I had that kissed me, none of them felt like what Joe and I just shared. Their kisses were dull, but ours was wow. It was amazing! I felt so many different sparks everywhere that it was so hard to explain.

"Are we best friends or girlfriend boyfriend?" He asked me. Joe was everything I wanted in a boyfriend. I know I'm making the right decision.

"I would like the try the second one." I whispered and bit my lip smiling.

"Cool. Me too." He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"So I guess by that kiss and tell, Joseph's in a relationship. And Demi seems to have found her guy." Kevin laughed.

"Oh we got to go out to eat." Nick muttered looking at his watch.

"Well, we'll keep y'all updated by tweeting you guys everything important. Follow us on Twitter and check us out at our official fan pages. Bye everyone!" I waved and blew an air kiss. Best live chat ever! Joe and I are gonna get spammed like crazy on Twitter tonight, but it was definately worth it.

**End notes:**

**How did y'all like it? (: Just review it or something cause I seriously don't know how this site works. o.o Can you review stuff here? lmao. Okay whatever. This first one-shot goes to Becca cause she introduced me to make an account here. :D Love you Becca! xxx**


End file.
